Small Talks And Stuff
by MistyLu132
Summary: The two siblings have themselves some bonding time and have fun. That's pretty much it. Genderbent Elsa included.


The tittle is terrible, but I couldn't think of anything other than stuff. Anyways, second fanfic for the Frozen Fandom! Yay! This was fun to make and I know, I know, historical inaccuracy again, but hey, it's a fanfic. I can do what I want here. Basically what happens here is Anna and Edgar [yes Edgar not Elias, because I'm original like that] spend time together and everything is good. Thinking of making an angsty fic soon...

Soon...

* * *

Edgar was sitting at his desk, finishing the last of his weekly paperwork. There was a lot of it, so it would have taken him a good eight hours a day for three days to do it all. But being him, he did it all in two days - twelve hours in a row for two days. There was a knock on his door.

"In a minute!" he called over his shoulder and finished writing. He set all the finally finished work aside and went to open the door.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention. What is it?"

Anna stared up at the man before her, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Are you still doing paperwork?" She asked, peering over his shoulder at the stack on the desk.

He chuckled and said: "No. Thankfully, I finished it before the cramp that's been in my wrist for the past one and a half hours got unbearable."

He rubbed his wrist as he said that, some snowflakes escaping his fingertips. "Almost froze the whole table because of that, had to write with gloves the rest of the time. And, frankly, it's harder that way."

Anna glanced down at his wrist knowing the pain of writing for hours on end. She giggled a bit, when he told her the little incident that almost happened.

"You know, taking breaks is okay." She teased. If she knew him, and she did, he probably did all that paperwork nonstop so there wouldn't be any leftover and nothing would be late. Typical Edgar.

He rolled his eyes at Anna's comment. He could have taken a brake, but he didn't want to, well, actually, yes he did, but he didn't want to take a brake because he wanted to finish all the work as soon as possible. Even if it meant having to deal with that infernal cramp.

"Okey, okey, maybe I'll take a five minute brake the next time I do paperwork. Maybe. But I'll worry about that later. What did you want? Surely it couldn't have been that you just wanted to chat."

"Oh! Yeah! Um… I was wondering, hoping, you maybe… possibly… wanted to go, oh I don't know… do something?" She glanced sheepishly up at him. She knew how busy he'd been lately, being king and all, but she just really wanted to spend some time with him. He'd been cooped up in that room of his, she was starting to think that he'd never come out.

"Is that even a real question? Anna, I always want to do something with you. I just always happen to be busy, as ridiculous as that is. But, now that I finally finished everything… what do you want to do?"

Her eyes lit up slightly as he spoke, unable to contain her excitement.

"Really? Okay, so there's this little theater thing down in the kingdom, right? And they just opened this area around back where they invite, well, pretty much everyone, to come out and dance and just hang out. And I thought, hey, this would be a good chance to really get to know everyone and- Uh, yeah. If you want to of course. I know you're not a huge fan of social things but— Yeah…"

She was right. Edgar wasn't really much of a people person, he'd hidden from everyone, even his own sister, for pretty much all his life. Social things and talking to people was still kind of new to him. But still, it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Well… I don't see why not. Who knows, it might be fun." he shrugged.

Anna's eyes lit up almost immediately and she reached out for his hand, about to drag him along, but she hesitated.  
"Uh- Yeah, alright, so come on!" She jumped a little as she spun around, heading down the hall, looking back at the other to make sure he was following.

This was it, they were actually going to do something together, and with others. It could be the turning point in their relationship, and the kingdom's.

"It starts in about an hour, but you are the king, so they wanted you to come early. Oh- I also told them you were going already. I knew you'd say yes."

He followed her and put his hands behind his back. He smiled and glanced down at her as she spoke.

"But of course I did. How could I possibly resist spending time with my little sister?"

Anna giggled and continued walking, mimicking her brothers pose - hands behind the back, shoulders squared and chin up.

Edgar noticed and said: "Are you copying me, Anna?" in a voice he usually used when he wasn't sure whether to feel offended or neutral.

"Nooo…" she replied in the most innocent voice possible.

Edgar decided to go with neutral and said: "If you say so."

Anna led him out of the castle and the two of them strolled through the kingdom. They greeted the people that walked by and greeted them - Anna waving and smiling widely and Edgar giving a polite nod and a small smile on his lips - and soon they were at the theater that Anna'd talked about.

They went around and were immediately greeted and a few people bowed to them, though, most of them bowed to Edgar at which he said: "Oh, there's really no need for that."

"Of course, your majesty."

Edgar was always casual about the fact that he was king. He didn't make anyone bow or do something they felt like they had to do for him just because he was king. That's one of the reasons everyone respected him.

"It is a thrill to have you here, Princess Anna and King Edgar." said one of the people.

"Mhm, well, I must say this, though, I will only be here temporarily." said Edgar.

"Oh come on, Edgar, you can stay longer than a few minutes. Would it kill you to be a little bit social once in a while?"

He thought it over and with a small sigh said: "Fine. I'll stay for an hour and no more."

"Yay!" Anna grinned.

The party was rather boring, actually. At least, for the first ten minutes. Anna sighed as she looked around. She was about to die of boredom. And it looked like Edgar was about to fall asleep. She wouldn't've blamed him. It was just so boring!

Then Anna had an idea which would both make this party more fun and get Edgar to loosen up. She went over to the band that was playing and told them something, whispering.

Soon after, lively music followed and everyone turned their heads. Anna started dancing a bit on her own and then ran to a few people and pulled them along, who then pulled along the people that were near them. They formed a large chain of people and, after pretty much everyone was in that chain, she pulled her brother in too. He almost tripped while being pulled, but he regained his balance.

They were all soon dancing and laughing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Anna couldn't understand why Edgar had been so negative on the thought to dancing - he was a natural! Of course, she didn't know about his little number during the construction of his ice palace, he hadn't told her. And it was comforting to see him smile more in public.

After the song ended, they all took a brake and either sat down somewhere or went to the table where all the snacks and drinks were. Anna, of course, was stuffing chocolate in her face, while Edgar had a drink and, having the ability, made a couple of ice cubes in it to make it cooler. He always had cold drinks, never hot or even warm and she sometimes wondered if he was even human. His drinks were always ice cold and he probably did drink warm drinks, but she'd never seen him do it.

She walked over to him and asked: "Do you ever drink anything warm?"

"Sometimes. But I don't drink warm drinks in public. Besides, I like them cold."

"How come you don't drink them in public?"

"Well, it really is more for hot drinks, like hot chocolate or tea, but… whenever I drink a hot drink I look like a dragon and creeps a few people out."

"A dragon…? In what way?"

"You know how my breath is never visible in the cold, unlike other people's?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, hot drinks make up for that. I don't know why that happens, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that I have the whole 'ice magic' thing. Ooh, you should have seen Kai's face when he first saw that."

"You're gonna have to show me some time."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Alright then. If you insist."

"Oh and by the way… by the way… why do you always say you don't dance? You're a natural."

"I don't dance in public. Never have before."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that you've danced before?"

"I believe that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Well… that's good to know."

"You act like you're surprised."

"I am. It's just… you and dancing don't seem like the most likely combination."

"I have my moments."

They stayed a while longer than planned and when they got back to the castle, it was already dusk. Anna was incredibly tired, so she fell into her bed, just as she fell asleep and Edgar went to his room and after finishing the leftover paperwork, he too went to sleep.

* * *

Anna awoke especially early and made some tea for her and Edgar. He was already awake when she got to his door and knocked.

"Come in."

She did and found him sitting in a sofa, reading a book. He didn't look up at Anna, but continued reading.

"I brought you something." she said and put the two cups on the table by the sofa. "Two reasons: I thought you could use a morning drink and you told me you'd show me that dragon thing."

He sighed and took one of the cups, placing the book by his side.

"Alright then." He took a sip of the tea and spoke again: "It looks a bit weird." Steam came out along with his words and it looked like either it was cold in there or that he had fire at the back of his throat.

"Oh my god, you really do look like a dragon! Ooh, ooh, do a dragon impression! You know, like if dragons could talk."

"Okey, okey." The steam had gone, so he took another sip. "I am… ice… I am… death…!" he said, the steam going along with his words. He'd recited a modified text from the Hobbit - Smaug's line when he is about to destroy people and stuff. He chuckled a bit and set the cup down. "I'm not really good at that. Look like one, yes, but I can't impersonate, or - I should probably say - imdragonate, dragons."

"It looks cool, though. I don't get why people would think that's creepy."

"Well, it's not every day you get to see someone's breath when it's not cold out."

"Well, yeah, but you're not just 'someone'. You're Edgar - the only person I know that can control ice and snow and can make snowmen come to life."

"Okey, I guess you have a point."

"Speaking of your powers, and you in general… is it true when you say the cold doesn't bother you? Like, at all?"

"Anna, I could spend a week in the North Mountains without winter clothes and come back as if I hadn't gone at all."

"So… you don't get colds either?"

"Uh, not exactly. I call them warms."

"'Warms'?" she repeated, trying not to giggle at the odd name.

"If I stay out in the sun or somewhere hot for too long I can get what you'd call a cold, but from the warm, hence the name 'warms'."

"Okey, but regular colds? If we're talking colds from the cold."

"Only extreme cold. Like, North Pole's medium temperature cold."

"That's pretty cold."

"But I've only been in either occasion once. Extreme cold - I had a bit of an accident where I froze my room completely and the temperature dropped faster that you could count to three. And the warm when I spent the hottest day of the summer outside. After that, I either try to keep my powers under control so they don't cause me another cold or use my powers to cool of whenever it gets too hot for me."

"Huh. So that's why you always go to the North Mountain in the middle of summer."

"Exactly."

"That's actually kind of weird."

"Tell me something I don't know." he said and covered the tea with a small layer of frost, to cool it off quicker.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if you're even human."

"So do I, Anna. So do I." he nodded and took a sip of the now ice cold tea, no more steam coming out.

They spent quite some time talking. After the million questions Anna asked, Edgar asked a few of his own. It was nice that they were doing something together. Even if it was just talking to some, to Anna it was the world's best activity. She hadn't talked to him for thirteen years. Imagine if you had a sibling, or if you already have one just ignore the beginning of this sentence, and hadn't talked to them for thirteen years without explanation of why you can't talk to them. Hell, she couldn't even look at him, he was always stuck inside his room. But now… she couldn't stand a minute not to talk to him and didn't want to blink when looking at him. She'd missed him. Wouldn't you miss your sibling in the same situation?

After a few hours they'd stopped talking and Anna went to do her stuff while Edgar finished his book. I don't remember what book he was reading, but he always said it was his favorite after that day.

* * *

It was a Friday, so that meant…

"Snow day!" Anna screamed through the halls as she ran to the stairs and slid down the railing.

Edgar was already there when she ran outside. She was jumping with joy and ran over to him.

"Anna! You're just in time." he grinned. "Ready?" he asked everyone that was there as well.

They all nodded and he lightly stomped the ground. Ice spread out throughout the entire courtyard. He then made a blast of snow shoot up into the sky and snow began falling down. Everyone who had their ice skates on began skating. Edgar gave his sister ice blades on the feet of her boots and did the same for himself.

"Come on!" he said and took her sister's hands, as he skated backwards, pulling Anna along.

She laughed and tried to move her feet to skate, but she was still fairly new to this. She was about to fall, when something pushed her back up. It was Olaf. He held onto Edgar's ice cape and once in a while did a small jump that made his head jump off his body.  
They all skated and had fun until dusk came. Edgar cleared the yard of ice and snow and people one by one left. That left him, Anna and Olaf, but soon he went off somewhere, so it was only the siblings left.

"I think we should make Fridays official Snow Days." Anna said, as her brother took away the blades from their shoes.

"Aren't they already?" he said with a slightly arched brow a slight smirk on his lips.

"I guess they are. Today was fun. Maybe we can have a Snow Day for ourselves tomorrow. Like, we could have snowball fights and stuff."

"A little unfair, considering I can make snowballs out of thin air, but I suppose we could."

"Yay!" Anna grinned and gave him a hug. He'd gotten used to Anna hugging her. But he still didn't hug her first, he was still a bit shaky when it came to his powers and Anna.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting dark." he said, having pulled back from the hug and slid his hands down her arms to her hands.

Anna nodded and they both went inside, had some hot chocolate and talked for a while. When it was passed three am only then did they finally decide to go to bed.

Needless to say, they both had had fun that day. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And so on. They never had a boring day and they never had a day when they didn't talk to each other. Edgar always finished his work over night, so there would be more time for him to hang out with Anna and they couldn't have been happier spending time with each other.


End file.
